The Friendly Battōsai and the Battle Girls
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: AU. Kenshin has suddenly himself in an All Female world with no existence of men, along with his friend Hideoyoshi. Soon, they find themselves at the side of the female Oda Nobunaga on a mission to conquer of all Japan into one nation while meeting and battling other strong female warriors while figuring out a way to get back home. KenshinxHarem. Lemon. Do Not Own Either Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Transfer Maiden and Swordsman**

Within a small but strong dojo, a young boy is sitting in the certain of the room with his eyes close clearing his mind and focusing on the silent.

The boy has red hair that is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck, and purple color eyes. He wears a kimono that is almost always a soft red like burgundy, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

He now stands on one knee as he grabs the hilt of a sword in its sheath and was about to draw it out.

"HIMURA KENSHIN! What the hell are you doing?" A man shouted barging in the room making the boy 'Kenshin' lose his focus and fall on his face.

"S-Sensei, I was just my usual morning training, that I am" Kenshin said.

"Forget that you idiot, have you forgotten it's your first?" Sensei asked, Kenshin look confused.

"Oro, first day…?" Kenshin didn't know what his Sensei meant.

"School, you idiot, it's your first day of school!" Sensei shouted louder, Kenshin finally remembers and gasp, looking at the time on his phone.

"Oh on, I'm going late, that I am?!" Kenshin panicked.

"Then quiet wasting time and get going!" Sensei said literally kicking Kenshin out of the dojo severely feet away.

 **(Train station)**

Kenshin exited the over crowed train while being push by other people leaving the train, Kenshin inhale in and out after being finally freed from being squeeze inside by all those people.

"Oh my, I can't believe I'll have to take the train like that from now on." Kenshin exclaimed as he runs until he bumps into a girl who seem to be in a hurry too

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Kenshin apologized.

"It's okay, it's nothing serious." The girl said.

She has blonde hair of medium length, with messy bangs, she wears her hair up, in two ponytails, (the hair bobbles of her ponytails have orange balls), she has red eyes and fair skin. She wears a school uniform, which is a white top, with a brown collar that has golden yellow lining, beneath the collar is a yellow bow, she also wears a brown skirt, black socks and yellow shoes. She also carries a brown schoolbag. Breasts sizes: B-cup.

"Hey, you're new around here?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I'm Kenshin, Himura Kenshin, and I just transferred to my new school." Kenshin introduced himself bowing.

"Cool, I'm Yoshino Hide, you can also call me Hideyoshi." Hideyoshi said shaking hands with Kenshin.

"Nice to meet you, can you help find the school where I'm suppose to go to?" Kenshin asked for assistance.

"Sure, what's the name of the school you're going to?" Hideoyoshi asked. Kenshin handed her a small paper with the name of the school, when she read it she gasps like she became pale.

"It's there something wrong?" Kenshin asked, thinking that she may have seen a ghost or something.

"The school… you're going to… is…"

 **(At the school)**

"An All-Girl School?!" Kenshin gasped as he stands in the classroom full of girls.

"Well, Hiko did mentioned you be a special case and you being a boy took me quite surprise." The teacher said finding this amusing.

The teacher has fair skin, light blue hair tied in a bun with brownish-yellow eyes. She wears a white shirt, a smart blue jacket and matching pencil skirt. Breasts sizes: F-cup

"My Sensei enroll me into an All-Girl school, why?" Kenshin asked nervously as all the girls are staring at him.

"Because he thought sending you here would be cheap." The teacher answered making Kenshin hung his head knowing his Master is a cheapskate.

"Date-Sensei, is this boy really going to our school?" A student asked.

"Indeed, we'll be having a male student from now on. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Date said to Kenshin.

Kenshin became nervous and scare that he'll be surrounded with girls as he faces becomes a little red, he'll have to do his very best to not do anything weird to the girls and hope it will work things out. Though something tells him that something more weird and dangerous is going to happen to him soon, it'll be something unexpected and out of this world.

"Why is he carrying a sword?" Another student asked pointing at Kenshin's sword as he gasps.

"(I forgot to leave it behind at home?!)" Kenshin thought.

 **(After School)**

"I thought my heart was going to exploded." Kenshin exclaimed walking through the street to the train station.

When Kenshin gets home he's going to have a serious talk with Hiko-Sensei about sending him to a school for girls only school and why there of all places, the only reason why he's going to school now it because he's been homeschooled since he was a little child and believe to be ready for school like any normal kids. Though being the only boy in school may not be consider normal as he had hoped.

Kenshin snaps out of his thoughts when he spotted Hideoyoshi, the girl who helped him find the school and his new classmate, about to go up the stairs though looking scared of something.

"Hello, Hideoyoshi." Kenshin called out walking towards her.

"Oh, hey Kenshin, are you going to pray God too?" Hideoyoshi asked.

"Praying to God?" Kenshin confused.

"There's a shrine up on those stairs, I'm hoping for God to help me pass my test, so I won't end up in summer school." Hideoyoshi explained.

"I see, may I join you, maybe praying to God will help me clear my mind about today." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, being the only boy in school must be quite a shock. Let's go!" Hideoyoshi smiled as the two walks up the stairs.

"By the way, what's up with the sword?" Hideoyoshi asked looking at the sword.

"Oh, this is a special sword that has been pass down through my family through generations, that is has. In fact, I'm even named after the man who once wielded this sword, that I am." Kenshin answered, Hideoyoshi seems impress.

Soon, they found the shrine seeing as it's spooky as Hideoyoshi would put it and no one's around until they found a desk and the sign that says Omikuji fortunes. Hideoyoshi decides to try her luck then relay on a God while Kenshin went praying at the shrine, then he notices something inside despite being dark almost like there's a person. A blue strange light with circles appear giving Kenshin a better look at the person who is a woman performing some kind of ritual.

"Hey, Kenshin, what are you looking at?" Hideoyoshi asked suddenly surprising Kenshin from behind and he pushes the door of the shrine making him and Hideoyoshi go in trying to keep their balance, they're stop by a woman catching them but realizes that she left the ritual unfinished.

The blue light engulfs the three for a few seconds until it dyes down, showing the people who were there have disappeared from the face of the earth.

 **(Forest, Nighttime)**

Kenshin opens his eyes to find the sky to be dark meaning it's night and felt something strange, like something is touching his body for some reason; Kenshin look to see some women looking at him curiosity as one was about to open his umanori. Kenshin gasps that he also remembers that he forgot to put on some underwear, he quickly crawls himself away from the women.

"E-Excuse me, but that's an invasion of privacy, that it is!" Kenshin said.

"Oh, sorry, it just that we never a strange girl like you before." The woman with a knife said, Kenshin tilt his head on how someone can confuse him for a girl.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, I'm no girl, I'm a boy." Kenshin clarified, now the women tilt their heads in confusion.

"What's a boy?"

"Is it something you eat?"

"Huh, a boy is a male which is the opposite sex of a female." Kenshin explained, but that only made the women more confuse.

"(I can see in their eyes that they're not lying, they've never seen a male before or even heard of one. What's going on here?)" Kenshin thought trying to remember what happened, he went to a shrine with Hideoyoshi and saw a woman inside a light blue. Speaking of Hideoyoshi, he hopes that she's okay.

"So, are 'males' like sword-fighting warriors like you?" A small girl asked noticing Kenshin's sword.

Before Kenshin can answer, he felt something danger in the air and smell smoke turning his head to see a large smoke cloud raising from the ground.

"A fire?" Kenshin wondered as he stands up, knowing from the size of the smoke that it may be a forest fire, or someone's house is burning down.

"Yeah, some bandits attacked the house over there and-huh?" The women noticed Kenshin isn't with them anymore, because he ran on ahead to the fire faster before the women could react.

Kenshin ran to the smoke hoping there aren't any people in danger or anyone fighting, also hoping there hasn't been any bloodshed or death.

He made it out of the forest to find a big burning house with some people standing near including Hideoyoshi and suddenly something burst through the house and saw a person walking through the fire like it's nothing, showing the appearance of a woman.

She is a young woman. She has a tall stature, a large fit body with big breasts. Oda has small yellow eyes and long, dark red hair, usually tied up in a large ponytail. She wears wears Battle Armour, a black low-cut top and shorts with a cape, long boots and gloves. Breasts sizes: H-cup.

The woman raises her giant sword over her head and surprisingly it looks like the sword is absorbing the flames and about to swing her blade for a destructive blow. Kenshin wonders if this woman is the reason for fire, he knew he had no choice but to use this sword as he grips on the hilt.

Kenshin ran to the red-haired woman faster before anyone can react and unsheathe his sword to hit the side the big blade forcing it go far right and a beam-like of flames fire at the direction. Everyone there was shocked to see someone doing something like that.

"Tell me ma'am, are you the one who started the fire?" Kenshin asked with a serious glare, the woman was still shock for a moment until regain her thought on Kenshin.

"And what if I am?" The woman asked.

"That all depend on if you killed anyone." Kenshin respond holding his sword in front ready to fight.

The woman saw the serious look in his eyes and also notices something strange, she has this weird feeling deep down that the warrior in front of her isn't a female warrior, she can tell this one is human but not a female. That she finds it very strange. She also notices Kenshin's sword being very different than any other sword she saw; the blade is on the opposite side.

"Tell me warrior, what is your name?" The woman asked.

"…Himura Kenshin." Kenshin answered.

"KENSHIN!" Hideoyoshi cried as she hugs Kenshin worry that something bad might've happen to him.

"It's okay, Hideoyoshi, as you can see I'm fine." Kenshin said patting on Hideoyoshi's head.

"Oh yeah, Kenshin, you were like awesome when you suddenly showed up out of nowhere and you redirected that attack which was powerful and scary at the same time, also what's going on?" Hideoyoshi asked not sure what's going on.

"Don't worry, I'm Miss… uh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Kenshin said as he put his sword back in the sheath and chance his face to friendly.

"You're not going to fight me?" The woman asked as a shorter woman came by her side.

She is a young woman, of average height with a slim figure. She sports a fair complexion with dark blue eyes and short purple hair, she wears glasses. She wears a bra, cape, gloves, stockings, a skirt and traditional Japanese sandals. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"There's no need to, I can tell in your eyes that you may have started the fire, but you have a kind heart, that you do." Kenshin said. The woman started to blush from his words.

"Lord Nobunaga, are you alright?" The younger woman asked.

"Yes, Mitsuhide, I'm fine." Nobunaga said quickly turning around trying to look tough while hiding her blush.

"(Nobunaga, Mitsuhide, those are the names of...!)" Kenshin thought shock with his eyes wide open.

"Hey Kenshin, you okay?" Hideoyoshi asked, thinking that Kenshin looks like he seen a ghost.

"Hideoyoshi, you remember the strange blue light from the shrine?" Kenshin asked, Hideoyoshi was confuse of what he meant until she actually remembers that time.

"Well, what I'm about to say it's unbelievable but very real…" Kenshin turns his head to Hideoyoshi looking at her in the eyes. "It seems we're in another world."

Hideoyoshi went silent for five seconds and screams at the top of her lungs.

"WWHHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **It's a crossover of Battle Girl Time Paradox and Rurouni Kenshin. Here Kenshin is a young school boy who has somehow found himself in another world of females only, in ancient Japan and meeting the female Oda Nobunaga and many others. It seem he'll be going on a historical adventure along with his friend Hideoyoshi who is also from the same world as him and ended there too.**

 **Kenshin's fighting style will be the same just like his Anime/Manga counterpart and being kind-hearted to others as well. And being the only male in the world, there will be some sexual events that may lead to some of the characters wanting him and all.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Proving their Worth in the New World**

Hideyoshi is sleeping in the futon looking peaceful with a small smile on her face and wearing her gym clothes, hoping to sleep in more even though she'll have to wake up in the day which it is now as there are birds chirping flying by from outside.

Hideyoshi slowly opens her eyes starting to wake up from her slumber as she let out a yawn while stretching out her arms, only to notice that she can't lift them for some reason like something is wrap around her tight or something. That's when she saw a familiar face with red-hair color being inches close to hers while sleeping.

"Uh, K-Kenshin…?" Hideyoshi gasped as her face becomes light red. That's when she realizes that she and Kenshin are in the same futon together, and that he's cuddling her like a teddy bear.

"(Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh?! I slept with a boy all night?!)" Hideyoshi thought panicked as she tries to break free from Kenshin's arms but fail considering he's very strong.

"Oh god, please tell me we didn't do anything weird last night?" Hideyoshi asked yelling in a panicking tone out loud.

Kenshin moans a bit as he is starting to wake up from his sleep wondering what's all the yelling about, his first sight in the morning is Hideyoshi.

"Oh, good morning Hideyoshi." Kenshin greeted yawning still half asleep.

"Y-Yeah, good morning. Say, what… exactly are you doing in my futon?" Hideyoshi asked nervously.

"Uh…?" Kenshin confused. A few seconds later his eyes shot wide open as he finally realizes that he wasn't sleeping his own futon that is right next to Hideyoshi's and that he's holding her close to his body as his face becomes red like the blonde girl.

Kenshin did the only thing he could do in a situation like this: he jumps out of the futon and off of Hideyoshi while panicking a bit.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to do such a thing to girl like you, that I didn't!" Kenshin apologized while bow his head to the floor repeatedly.

"Hey, it's okay, it was an accident so as long as nothing weird happened further I think we're good." Hideyoshi assured.

"Oh, thank goodness." Kenshin sighed relief.

"It sure was nice of Lady Nobunaga to let us sleep here, that she did." Kenshin mentioned looking around the wide big room he and Hideyoshi are currently in.

"Wait… Lade Nobunaga?" Hideyoshi confused.

"Yes, the woman we met last night along with Akechi Mitsuhide. I also mentioned that we may be in another world different than our own." Kenshin explained.

Hideyoshi was confused of what Kenshin was saying, but she started to remember everything that happened last night meeting the two women and being invited to their palace. She even recalled the talk they had with them last night as well including showing them their phones to prove they're from another world consider they don't have technology here since this appears to be Feudal Japan. Kenshin had difficultly explaining to them about what males are and all, also feeling embarrass when they asked more questions of how male and females live together.

"Oh yeah, this is really freaky. This is all too much for me to take, how are supposed to go home or survive here?" Hideyoshi asked freaking out.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine, that it will." Kenshin patted the girl's head.

Hideyoshi just into her bag to grab her phone seeing there is no representation to call anyone for help, she sighs knowing it was worth a shot then she pulls out a history book on Oda Nobunaga's history seeing the pictures of them being males.

"The Nobunaga in the history books is a guy, but the one we met is a woman. This makes no sense at all." Hideyoshi groaned feeling like her head is gonna explode from all the confusion.

"I know, even so we must not lose hope, that we shouldn't. Lady Nobunaga promised us to find a way home and she seem like a trustable woman, that she is." Kenshin complimented on the strong red-haired woman.

"Sheesh, if I didn't know any better; I say you have a love-thing for older woman." Hideyoshi teased making Kenshin blush gasps.

"No, it's NOT like that at all?!" Kenshin protested as Hideyoshi giggles.

"Still, there is one major problem we have to deal with." Hideyoshi said.

"Like what?" Kenshin asked.

"Isn't it obvious; our clothes! What are we going to do, I only have my school and gym uniform!" Hideyoshi worried.

Kenshin didn't know how to respond to that, although he can see her point knowing they'll to get some change of clothes since they're going to be stuck in this for who knows how long. While the clothing he wears is suitable, Hideyoshi will have get something that will help her fit in with everyone here.

"(Still, I wonder about this Crimson Armor Lady Nobunaga mentioned.)" Kenshin thought, also recalling about the powerful armor Lady Nobunaga mentioned from their conversation last night.

Speaking of Lady Nobunaga.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

"I'm coming in." Lady Nobunaga called out before coming in.

Kenshin move aside while Hideyoshi quickly put her book and phone back in the bag maing sure that no one would go through her personally belonging.

"Good morning, Lady Nobunaga." Kenshin greeted as he bows, then he gasps of seeing her upper body being mostly expose save her breasts being wrapped in cloths.

"Good morning to you too, Kenshin." Nobunaga greeted back. Even though it's still weird for her that she met another type of human being that's different than females, she felt calm around Kenshin.

Nobunaga walk towards Hideyoshi who's laughs a but nervous with her hands in her bag, looking at the young blonde girl from top to bottom checking out the clothing she's wearing now.

"You wear the strangest outfit." Nobunaga commented as she bends down a bit with her breasts bounces a bit, making Hideyoshi depress a bit.

"Well, those are the only clothing Hideyoshi has before we were brought to this world." Kenshin explained.

Nobunaga understands this and later, brought in some kimonos.

"Here, pick whichever you like." Nobunaga said with a smoke-pipe in her mouth.

"Whoa! What is this? A mountain of treasure!" Hideyoshi excited looking at the different kimonos saying they're pretty and all, which Nobunaga see this as weird.

"Well, glad to see Hideyoshi is being cheerful today, that I am." Kenshin smiled.

"Hey, do think of this on me?" Hideyoshi asked holding up a yellow kimono.

"Oh, the color looks great on you." Kenshin said as he looks at Nobunaga for her opinion on Hideyoshi's choice.

"Don't ask me." Nobunaga said looking away.

"Maybe I'll make some alterations to it." Hideyoshi said.

"You know how to sow?" Kenshin asked surprise.

"Yeah, learned from my mom when I was little." Hideyoshi explained.

"Pardon me." A woman voice said before a slide it open to reveal to be Mitsuhide.

"My Lord, all is in readiness." Mitsuhide reported and surprise to see that Nobunaga in her blue robe in front of the new people in the room.

"Good morning, Mitsuhide." Kenshin greeted bowing to her as well.

"Oh… yes, good morning." Mitsuhide greeted back. At least she can relax a little that Kenshin has more manners than Hideyoshi.

"Alright, you two are coming as well." Nobunaga said as Mitsuhide became shock.

"Where are we going?" Hideyoshi asked.

 **(Later)**

"Uh-um, is this really okay?" Hideyoshi asked nervously, sitting in front of Nobunaga on the horse as they ride fast with Mitsuhide following on her own horse.

"Y-yes, I question riding with you like this, that I do." Kenshin said more nervous than Hideyoshi as he is sitting from behind of Nobunaga while blushing like crazy.

"Hold on tightly." Nobunaga said before making her horse go faster though also accidently hitting Hideyoshi's butt and Kenshin force himself to wrap his arms around Nobunaga's waist which she didn't mind.

Once they stop, they got off the horses and look at the place where it seems familiar to Kenshin and Hideyoshi.

"We were here last night." Hideyoshi pointed out.

"Yes, and there's nothing left." Kenshin said sadden to see the women who lives here are struggling to repair their village from the fire last night, knowing that Nobunaga wasn't the one who started it. As he and the three girls start walking around.

"There's enough people here. All have lost their homes… falling into despair." Mitsuhide informed then got the villagers attention.

"Our Lord has come here personally. Be thankful for her kindness and work harder, despite your sorrow. We know this is a difficult time, but all are expected to do their best. Now work." Mitsuhide said to the people as they got back to work.

"I… I don't think that will work…" Hideyoshi said seeing the villagers looking sad.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Nobunaga asked.

"I agree." Kenshin concurred with Hideyoshi. "You can't just simply say stuff they'll make them cheer up from the disaster they just went through; they lost their homes, their food mostly likely destroyed, and some lives lost in the fire. Moving on it harder than saying it, that it is." He said with a serious look in his eyes.

Mitsuhide was about to shut at them a bit, but Nobunaga cut in.

"Oh? So then, what you would you do?" Nobunaga asked.

Kenshin smile and went down to the villagers deciding to help them with repairing some stuff that may still be useable and help the other women with the farm works.

"Hello, little one." Kenshin greeted a baby girl on a young girl's back giving her a flower he found on the ground.

"Don't worry, even though things may seem rough at times. There is always hope." Kenshin said to cheer up the children as he go9t to work.

Hideyoshi joins in too as she turns on some music using her cellphone and the two works together with the villagers to help them with preparing food for dinner. Although Hideyoshi was having trouble like lifting the heavy stuff and helping on the field which ended causing goofy incidents like tripping and stuff, helps with most of the stuff too along with helping Hideyoshi not getting hurt, especially with his surprisingly strength. Throughout their hard work, the villagers have begun to grow fond of Kenshin and Hideyoshi as they earn the villagers' trust and later in the afternoon everyone is gather enjoying a feast together.

"My, they won the heart of the villagers easily like they know how to ease their hearts." Nobunaga commented as she was watching them the whole time with Mitsuhide.

"Yes, they are something else I'll give them that. Especially, that Kenshin person." Mitsuhide said curious of wanting to know more about these "men".

"They're unpredictable winds." Nobunaga commented.

 **(Nighttime)**

"It sure was a hard-working day, that it was." Kenshin said as he walks around the palace wanting get use to his home as it is a huge place, and some may get lost easily.

He then spotted Hideyoshi carrying a large box on her back.

"Hello, Hideyoshi." Kenshin said walking up to her side.

"Oh, hey Kenshin, did you get a new room too?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Yes, Lady Nobunaga wanted to me be close and requested a room close to hers. I was going to decline the offer, but Mitsuhide got all angry with me for refusing her Lord's offer, that she did." Kenshin said remembering the scary face she made that frighten him a bit.

"Yeah, she gets angry easily. She reminds me of Akerin." Hideyoshi said before she starts to lose her balance, but Kenshin grabs the box helping Hideyoshi.

"DO you need any help with that?" Kenshin offered to help carry the big box for Hideyoshi.

"Yeah, thanks." Hideyoshi thanked as they continue walking together to her new room.

"Well, it would seem things will become more dangerous consider you're the ONLY male in this world." A deep male voice said behind Kenshin and Hideyoshi.

"Yes, it might be more difficult than that… all… girl…" Kenshin paused as he and Hideyoshi stop moving.

They look at each other with little fears in their eyes and slowly turns around to see a white dog, standing on two legs, with a samurai helmet.

"Hello." The dog greeted.

Then Kenshin and Hideyoshi gasps together, instantly recognizing the dog they saw last night and were shock to learn that he can dog like a normal person thought it was a dream, but now they know that the talking samurai dog is real.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kenshin and Hideyoshi seem to have made themselves at home in the new world of the All-female world as they hope to find a way back home while helping Nobunaga to conquer Japan while Kenshin attract many girls to him which may lead to difficult times for Kenshin. And now, they meet the certain dog with the samurai helmet who may know more about this world and maybe other things too.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Test of One's Strength**

Kenshin and Hideyoshi are seen sitting inside of Hideyoshi's new room with the strange talking dog with the black helmet standing on two legs after going over the shock they had earlier.

"So, how come you can talk?" Hideyoshi asked.

"The same reason you two are here, I suppose. The world contain many mysterious." The Dog said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Hideyoshi said, not getting a proper answer.

"I'm sure there are things that are beyond our standing, that there are." Kenshin said as the Dog nodded in agreement.

"I guess so… oh, I'd like to ask you something, dog." Hideyoshi said.

"I have a name you know, it's Shiro for your information, girl." Shiro said pointing his paw-finger at Hideyoshi.

"Oh, so your name is Shiro." Hideyoshi said thinking it's a cute name.

"Hey, don't use it so carelessly!" Shiro said angry.

"Now, now, let's not go barking up the wrong tree." Kenshin said, accidentally made a dog joke.

"What'd you said?" Shiro glared at Kenshin.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Shiro-sama!" Kenshin apologized with his head down to the ground.

"Hmm, at least you have more manners in showing respect than this girl." Shiro mocked Hideyoshi.

Hideyoshi punt, angry that she was insulted by a small dog wearing a samurai helmet which she thought was cute at first, but now she changed her mind. She then realize that she wanted to ask Shiro an important question.

"Hey uh… are we really in another world different than ours?" Hideyoshi asked, wanting to make sure.

"I see you already figured that part out." Shiro said, surprisingly impressed that Hideyoshi knows this.

"Well, Kenshin was the one that figured it out when we got here." Hideyoshi confessed.

"Oh, that makes sense, you don't seem like the smart one." Shiro pointed out.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Hideyoshi snapped.

"Easy there, Hideyoshi, we must stay calm, that we should." Kenshin advised calming down his friend, then turn his sight on the white dog.

"It's not just we're in another world, but also in the ancient past of feudal Japen, isn't it." Kenshin asked with a slight serious look on his face.

"Yes, you are correct, I'm sure you notices the difference of this world and yours." Shiro said, Kenshin knows he's referring the major lack of men.

"That reminds me, where are all the men?" Hideyoshi asked, she hasn't seen a single one all day today.

"I don't think there aren't any men here in this world at all." Kenshin answered shocking Hideyoshi.

"He's right, since the beginning: only women were the only human race walking among the world to today." Shiro explained as he drink his tea that Kenshin served him.

"Then how is everyone born?" Hideyoshi asked curious.

"Hmm, that's a good question: how do women make babies together?" Kenshin asked himself, then he suddenly blushes of embarrassment thinking it's best not to think about it.

"Well, from what I learned babies are… there… uh… made from…" Hideyoshi's face became red of what she's about to say.

She leans in to Shiro's ear, and Kenshin leaning close to listen, to whisper what she learned from her school about how babies are made from men and women which caused Kenshin to go redder than Hideyoshi and his eyes widen in shock.

"I guess this is why my Master never told about this when I asked him and said I should wait until I get a girlfriend." Kenshin blurted out, feeling his face getting hot from the information he had the misfortune to hear as small lines of steam are coming out of his head.

"I dare you to say that again…" Shiro said in deep anger as his eyes turns red. Truth is, he already knew about how men and women make babies together in their world, but to him it was a scary thing.

"Oh, well, never mind…" Hideyoshi said shyish, feeling stupid for saying all that as she press her fingers together.

"Anyway, tell me the reason." Hideyoshi pleased while Kenshin looks like his mind has shut down for a second.

"You see…" Hideyoshi ready herself for what Shiro is about to say.

"You see…" Shiro repeated.

"Anyone who knows anything, knows that the storks brings them…" Shiro said, his personality changes again to being calm.

"Was that really worth the dramatic pause?" Hideyoshi asked with a flat expression.

"I think this world has a different way for babies being born here." Kenshin stated.

"And they're found in cabbage fields hy the ones who look carefully." Shiro continued on with his 'explanation' of this world.

"Or sometimes, in a bamboo stalk by the more unwitting."

"I see, considering this is a totally different world, I'm just gonna go with everything you just said and not question it anymore!" Hideyoshi declared.

"A-alright, good for you." Kenshin said sweatdrop.

"So, is there a way for us to get back to our orgainlly world?" Kenshin asked. Shiro then became nervous-looking.

"Well… uh… it's not going to be that easy for you two." Shiro said as he looks away from the two and sweats a little.

"But it's not 100% certain that we can't return, right?" Hideyoshi asked. She really wants to go back home thinking her friends and family must be worry sick about her right now.

"Something tells me it FAR more difficult than we realize." Kenshin said sadden of the fact that is no way back home at all. Hideyoshi felt hopeless that he may be right then her mood change to cheerfulness.

"Alright, is that's the case then it's up to the main character to do her very and sometimes that hard work will take her home!" Hideyoshi said picking up a cloth she got earlier.

Kenshin giggles glad to see Hideyoshi is taking their well as Shiro just sigh.

"Tell me something, Kenshin, is she really that easy going or is she just stupid?" Shiro asked the young swordsman boy.

"I've only known her for a short time since when I came to the school, I'm just that glad Hideyoshi isn't letting herself down negative thoughts, that I am." Kenshin smiled.

"Well, you know what they say-When in Rome, do as the Swiss do, right?" Hideyoshi said.

"I don't think that's the correct saying." Kenshin said sweatdrop.

Soon, Kenshin and Shiro started helping Hideyoshi decorating her room wanting to make it look pretty since she and Kenshin are going to be in this world for a while. After he done helping with Hideyoshi's room Kenshin decided to head back to his room turning in for the night, he wonders if there is truly no way to back home and thought of preparing himself for the worst.

"Hey, Kenshin." Shiro called out entering his room.

"Oh, Shiro, I thought you be sleeping in Hideyoshi, that you are." Kenshin surprised a little.

"I just came to see if you're gonna be alright with… you know… being the ONLY male in this world." Shiro pointed out, this makes Kenshin jump a little as his face went pale.

"Oh, that's right, I'm the man alive on this planet." Kenshin said nervously as he began to sweatdrop rapidly.

"Well, just try to keep yourself under control. I seen how some men when they see beautiful women and such." Shiro warned before the room heading back to Hideyoshi.

Kenshin sighs knowing the dog is right, sometimes the male just can't help themselves whenever they're around seeing beautiful, sexy woman that could take their breathe away from just one look at them. Especially since he'll be living for the beautiful Oda Nobunaga of all people, then started imaging her wearing nothing but a japanese rob and calls to Kenshin to come over him.

"AAAHH?!" Kenshin screamed realizing he's having those sexy fantasy a pervert gets and punch himself hard right on the face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I mustn't think like that! Miss Nobunaga is a strong, respectable woman who should be treated as such!" Kenshin telling himself that trying to shake off the pervert thought out of his head.

Soon, he went right into the futon, pull the sheet over his whole body, and went right to sleep.

 **(Morning)**

Kenshin is sleeping peacefully as he snores a little loud as he is having a good dream and a finger started poking his cheek a few times which makes him groans in annoyance.

"Master, please, let me sleep some more." Kenshin said in his sleep as he wave his hand a bit until it grabs on to something big and soft.

"Oh!"

Kenshin's hand squeezes the big, soft object and hearing a moaning or two which woke him up seeing his hand groping on a woman's breast and that it's Nobunaga, no less.

"Oh, good morning…" Kenshin said sleeply.

"Morning to you to. So, do you men grabs onto women breasts like that?" Nobunaga asked while her cheeks turns red a little

It took Kenshin a full ten seconds to process what's going on right now and screams a little before backing away to a wall shock and surprised while his face turns red

"Oh dear, I am so sorry for grabbing your breasts like that, I didn't mean to do it, it just… I was asleep and…" Kenshin apologized while repeatedly bowing his head to the floor.

"What's there to be sorry about, is this how you men act towards women?" Nobunaga asked, wanting to learn more about the male species.

"Oh, that's… well, not all the time… you see…" Kenshin tried to think of the best way to explain about men's behavior to Nobunaga, but he feels too embarrassed about it.

"Are you feeling alright, your face is red, do you have a fever?" Nobunaga asked leaning closer to Kenshin's face as he sees her cleavage clearly.

"What-Oh, it's nothing, really. Probably just the heat we're getting!" Kenshin waved his hands in front left and right.

"Really, is doesn't feel that hot." Nobunaga stated.

"Well, huh, hey, let's go check on Hideyoshi, that we should!" Kenshin laughed nervously as he got up and quickly runs out of the room, leaving the red-hair woman confused.

"Men are so… strange." Nobunaga said.

 **(Later, Training Court)**

"Oh man, how did I up doing this?" Hideyoshi asked wincing standing with Kenshin on her left and Mitsuhide on her right.

Hideyoshi now wears a new unique outfit, consisting of a yellow and orange belly top, with a brown vest underneath, a matching skirt with a large orange bow at the back, gold arm warmers and leg warmers, stockings and traditional Japanese sandals with white socks.

A small crowd, including Nobunaga and Shiro who's hiding under the stairs even though he was already introduced to Nobunaga and Mitsuhide earlier.

"Well, Miss Mitsuhide wanted us to see how to be a warrior, as she said." Kenshin said recalling earlier and that the raspberry-hair girl was also angry for some reason.

"Today I shall show them how to be a warrior." Mitsuhide said before turning her sight on Kenshin.

"And I also like that strength you used when you redirected my Lord's attack that other night." Mitsuhide mentioned.

"I'm looking around to seeing your skills." Nobunaga excited of this competition.

"I will do my very best, that I will." Kenshin bowed at the lord before getting started.

The first event is throwing ninja knives: Mitsuhide hit them all perfectly, Hideyoshi ended up throwing them in the air and nearly landed on her then tried making a joke which wasn't good, finally Kenshin threw the knives hitting them all perfectly much to Mitsuhide's surprises.

The second event is archery: Mitsuhide and Kenshin have hit their targets great from a far distance while Hideyoshi hasn't manage to launch a single arrow feeling embarrassing.

The third event is slicing a dummy-straw with their swords, both Mitsuhide and Kenshin did so with ease, but Hideyoshi is having trouble pulling out her sword from the sheath.

The Fourth Event is hand-to-hand combat: Mitsuhide is growing angry that she couldn't land a single hit on Kenshin as he effortlessly dodges them then he throws her over his shoulder and pinning her down to the ground. Kenshin apologizes to her for being a little rough, but it wasn't helping calming her down. Hideyoshi just forfeits.

The Fifth event is fighting with wooden swords: Like the last event, Kenshin easily held his own against Mitsuhide's fierce assault, he suddenly disappears from her sight as he is up in the air.

" **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūtsuisen"** Kenshin performed a downward swing to the shoulder forcing Mitsuhide down on her knees creating a bruise on her shoulder.

"Oops, sorry about that, I always practices swordsmanship for most of my life and that technique has always been my favorite." Kenshin apologized while helping Mitsuhide to the servants to treat her wound.

The Finally event is fighting with wooden poles: with Mitsuhide not being able to fight properly thanks to Kenshin, he and Hideyoshi will face off against each other. But to everyone's surprises even Nobunaga that Kenshin instead of fighting, is teaching Hideyoshi how to fight with a pole-staff like he's training her in battle, soft of. Hideyoshi seem to be catching on the lessons well, that and she watched a kung fu show of a man fighting with a pole, but she still needs more practice.

Soon, the competition with Kenshin being the winner and Nobunage has decided to name them her retainers which is a big honor for them though this displeases Mitsuhide.

 **(Later)**

"Boy, this sure has been an eventful day, that it has." Kenshin said walking around the palace outside.

He's been thinking about being Nobunaga's retainer which is a big deal, wonder if he was truly meant to come to this strange new world for something great until his thoughts were interrupted when he bumps into a woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Keshin said as he looks at the woman.

The woman is young with fair skin, light blue hair and with yellowish-brown eyes. She wears a bra, with a long jacket on top of that, a skirt, boots, gloves, a helmet displaying a crescent moon, a black eye patch over her left eye and her hair is also worn down. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

"(Date-sensei?)" Kenshin thought seeing this woman's resemblance to his teacher at school.

"It's okay, people often find themselves in their own little world without paying attention to their surroundings." The woman said.

"Is that so, I'm Kenshin Himura." Kenshin introduced himself.

"I heard about you, must be very special to caught the Lord's eyes. I'm Date Masamune." Date introduced herself and they shake hands.

"Now, if you excuse me, I have to meet up with Mitsuhide." Date said saying farewell to Kenshin as he says goodbye too.

"How very strange, she looks exactly like Date-sensei, like she could be her twin." Kenshin said, getting the strange feeling that there's more to this Date woman than meets the eyes and will have to keep an eye on her.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Kenshin and Hideyoshi have gone through an eventful day being tested by Mitsuhide wanting to see for herself if they have what it takes to be by Nobunaga's side and Kenshin seem to made a better impression with his skills. Now they'll be set out on finding all of the Crimson Armor pieces for Nobunaga to conquer Japan while Kenshin makes an impact to the all-female world.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Impression on the Green General**

Kenshin is seen practicing his swordsmanship outside in the morning while everyone is either still asleep or doing some early norming chores, the other reason he got up early was so that he would get his face too close to Lady Nobunaga's breasts like the other day. It was too embarrassing for him to handle despite being trained in the ways of the sword and despite being a young warrior, he is still a young teenage boy going through some things like how to handle girls since he never hanged out with any before nor even went on a single date. Especially in a world full of women probably since the beginning of time and never, ever heard men or even seen one until now.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid the women of this world will get too curious about me and want to get a… "closer" inspection on me." Kenshin gulped.

"You make it sound like we're perverts."

Kenshin jumps a bit as he turns around to see Mitsuhide standing behind him with her arms cross under her breasts.

"Oh, good morning Miss Akechi, just doing some training, that I am." Kenshin greeted.

"A good morning to you too, I see you're keeping your skills sharp." Mitsuhide said.

"Yes, even in peaceful times like this we must always ready ourselves to fight those who wants to disturb that peace, that we must." Kenshin said as he got back to swinging practicing with the wooden sword.

"Such wise words, you must've had a wise master to have taught you swordsmanship." Mitsuhida commented.

"Well, it's true that my master taught about sword fighting and all, but he mostly likes to drink sake all the time and can be lazy too." Kenshin chuckled nervously, remembering all the time his master will drink and sleeps all day.

"However, there are time when he'll get serious when it come to things that matters to him the most." Kenshin added.

"Hmm, sounds like this master of yours is a complicated warrior." Mitsuhida stated.

"Yes, it's hard to tell that he's been serious or just drunken lazy, that it is." Kenshin nodded.

"Oh yes, our lord said to mount up, we'll be leaving soon." Mitsuhide remembered the message she was going to deliver to him from Lady Nobunaga herself.

"Leaving? Where are we going?" Kenshin asked.

"We are going the land ruled by Imagawa Yoshimoto for she has the left leg of the Crimson Armor." Mitsuhida answered.

"I see, is there a chance that we may have to fight for it?" Kenshin asked, hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"That all depends on our Lord and Yoshimoto whether they can come to an agreement or not." Mitsuhida said.

"Well, then let us hope that it doesn't come to fight, that we should." Kenshin said with his usual smile and walk back inside to get ready for the trip.

"(This… "boy" is a strong warrior with skills that surpasses my own and may even be equal to Lady Nobunaga, yet despite that he prefers peace than violence. Very odd.)" Mitsuhida thought, curious of what Kenshin is truly capable of on the battlefield.

 **(Later)**

Nobunaga, Mitsuhida, and Kenshin are riding their horses on a road far away from the palace.

"Imagawa Yoshimoto's lands lie beyond that hill." Mitsuhida pointed out.

"This reminds of how my master trained to run fast by running up a big hill or a mountain with either some heavy stuff on my back or himself." Kenshin remembered.

"Oh, I would like hear that." Nobunaga said.

They heard screaming coming from behind them to see Hideyoshi crying and begging the horse she's on to stop moving so much as if the horse doesn't like her with the anger look on its face.

"If you're to be a warrior, you must become accustomed to handing a horse." Nobunaga lectured.

"But I'm not a warrior!" Hideyoshi cried before she fell off.

Luckily for her, Kenshin got off his horse and catch her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked.

Hideyoshi didn't replied as her thoughts on how close she is to Kenshin and getting a closer look at his face, looking great even with the scar on his left cheek.

"(Wow, I never knew Kenshin would look so handsome being a little plain-looking.)" Hideyoshi thought blushed.

"Umm, Hideyoshi?" Kenshin asked again.

"Oh, yeah, I'm okay, I just don't think the horse likes me." Hideyoshi laughed nervous, not wanting Kenshin to find out what she just thought.

While Kenshin is helping Hideyoshi back on her horse, Nobunaga just looks at Kenshin being close to Hideyoshi making her feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"(Why am I feeling this way? This uneasy feeling keeps happening whenever I look at Kenshin, and my heart feels strange too.)" Nobunaga thought as she felt her heart with her hand.

"So, how long before we reach Yoshimoto's place?" Kenshin asked.

"Shouldn't be long, about an hour or two." Mitsuhida answered.

"WHAAT? But my butt will be all swore by then!" Hideyoshi complained.

"Gosh, all you do is complain!" Mitsuhida annoyed.

"Now, now, Miss Akechi, remember she's from another world too like me and live a city, so she never did anything like riding a horse before." Kenshin defended his blonde friend.

"Yeah, what he said, and this isn't as fun as I thought it would." Hideyoshi winced.

Then suddenly, all four stop their horses because of a large group of soldiers with spears all pointing at them.

"You're late, Nobunaga." A woman voice said.

The soldiers clear the way to revealing two females within the group.

One is the older woman with long, jet black hair which reaches back length, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She wears rather a pointy green hat and an embroided dress which is split in the middle revealing her leggings and legwarmers like the other warriors she wears traditional Japanese sandals. Breasts sizes: CC-cup.

The other one is a young teenage girl with fair skin, red eyes and wears her lustrious, long, pink hair in a large ponytail. She wears purple battle armour such as a corset top, a belt, large puffy trousers and authentic Japanese sandals. She holds a Priestess Staff in her hands. Breasts sizes: C-cup.

"I take it the taller woman is her?" Kenshin guessed.

"Yes, that's the woman we wish to meet." Mistuhida nodded.

"Yoshimoto." Nobunaga shocked, but retain her cool.

"So nice to see you, Nobunaga." Yoshimoto greeted.

"Wow, she looks just like my friend Tokunyan." Hideyoshi pointed out of the girl's looks.

"Yes, I believe I met her in class with you." Kenshin recalled, then he gasps seeing Hideyoshi greeting the girl calling her Tokunyan.

The pink-haired threw her staff pass Hideyoshi to shut up her, but Kenshin appears next to her and caught it in his hands which surprise her and Yoshimot as Hideyoshi realize what just happened and panicked a little.

"Hideyoshi, I believe we had this talk about mistaken people as some people we know." Kenshin sighed.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Hideyoshi chuckled.

"Anyway, it not nice to throw stuff at other as they were greeting that, that it's not." Kenshin said, throwing the staff back at the pink-haired girl.

"Yoshimoto! Didn't you receive my lord's message?" Mitsuhida asked.

"Yes, I did." Yoshimoto answered.

"Then why…" Mitsuhida confused of this action.

"I believe that she doesn't care much for the Crimson Armor, but she won't simply hand it over from a simple request, that she won't." Kenshin figured.

"My, you certainly know to read people, don't you?" Yoshimoto impressed.

"In any case, that servant of yours is correct, Nobunaga. The armor piece is my and I won't let it go, if you want the armor piece..." Yoshimoto pause and points her fan to the ground. "Make it all the way to here."

The three girls gasp though Kenshin remained calm as they all get what Yoshimoto meant.

"Of course, if you believe that you are able to break through this many of my skilled soldiers." Yoshimoto smirked, believing she has them beat in numbers.

"Oh, is that we have to do then I guess I'll be taking that armor piece now, please." Kenshin said, standing between Yoshimoto and the pink hair girl as they and the soldiers gasps of shock.

Nobunaga and the girls are equally shocked to find Kenshin is no longer with on their side and somehow moved to the other side without being notice.

"What the… what trick did you do?" Yoshimoto asked.

"No trick I can assure you, all I did was run to from there to here, that I did." Kenshin explained.

"Wh-what? Just running?" Yoshimoto gasped.

"Oh, I don't believe I got your name. I'm Kenshin Himura." Kenshin introduced himself.

"I'm… Tokugawa Ieyasu, adopted sister of Imagawa Yoshimoto." Leyasu introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Tokugawa, I like to apologize for my friend shouting at you. You see your feature resemble of friend we friend, you could say she's like your twin." Kenshin explained for Hideyoshi's behavior.

"Oh, then I guess I should apologize for throwing my staff at her." Leyasu said.

"It's fine, no nobody got hurt. So, about that armor piece, Miss Imagawa?" Kenshin asked the woman in green.

Yoshimoto was both shock and confuse about this, this "Kenshin" person seem like a skilled warrior having to pass through her soldiers and her eyes with just speed and he is also carrying a sword meaning he could've killed her, Leyasu, and her soldiers yet he didn't. And the look on his face says that this warrior of Nobunaga is an innocent soul who doesn't like violence, but from the sword means this one does know combat.

"If you're curious about my sword, then you have nothing to worry for it does not kill." Kenshin revealed his reverse blade sword to the sister.

"That's an unusually sword."

"It been in my family for generations, this blade is meant to protect lives and not kill them, that's the way family has live through for over a hundred years." Kenshin explained with an innocent smile.

"Hmm, what is your name, warrior?" Yoshimoto asked.

"As I said, I'm Kenshin Himura, the swordsman from another world." Kenshin blurted out the last part.

"What, from another world?" Yoshimoto shocked.

"It is true!" Nobunaga called out, getting Yoshimoto's attention.

"Kenshin is from another world like this girl here, and as you look at him closely, he's not even a female." Nobunaga pointed out and Hideyoshi waves at them hello.

"What, is that true?" Yoshimoto asked as Leyasu gasps.

"Yes, I'm an opposite sex that's called a "male" and we have females where I'm from. So, about the Crimson Armor?" Kenshin asked again about the armor piece.

Yoshimoto looks closely at Kenshin seeing he doesn't have any breasts, flat and tone, she wonders about the part between his legs though figures she'll ask about that another time. She also sees that Kenshin doesn't seem like the lying type at all.

"I don't have the armor piece with me right now, but I'm come to my place tomorrow and we'll talk about it. Warrior from another world." Yoshimoto said before telling her soldiers to retreat heading back to her home.

Leyasy looks at Kenshin for a moment, thinking this "male" warrior could actually be something special, being brought from another world and all, she thought that he may be of some use to her in the future.

"I'd be careful if I were you, having darkness in your heart is not a good thing, that is not." Kenshin said before walking back to his friends leaving a shock Leyasu behind before she catches up to Yoshimoto.

 **(Nighttime, Bath)**

Kenshin's face is turning red of embarrassment as he sits on a stool wearing nothing but a towel over his waist in the bath with Nobunaga and Hideyoshi in the tub while Mitsuhida is still wearing her clothing as she's feeling up for a bath tonight with the angry look on her face. Of course, Hideyoshi is also embarrass with in the bathroom as she tries her hardest to look away from staring at Kenshin, strong, awesome body while groaning the pain of her butt from the horse ride.

"I'm so sorry, my lord. Had Kenshin not done what he did back there, things would've turn for the worse and it's all my fault." Mitsuhida blamed herself for what happened.

"I should commit hara-kiri for my failure as your retainer…" Mitsuhida pulled out a knife aiming at her stomach which cause Kenshin and Hideyoshi to panic.

"Please reconsider, Miss Akechi, none of it was your fault, you did the best could you, that you did!" Kenshin freaked out as he grabs her hands from committing suicide.

"He is right, if anything, the fault is mine for underestimating her!" Nobunaga admitted as she stands up. Kenshin took a quick look at Nobunaga's naked body gasping, then nearly fell unconscious with a nosebleed but quickly he pulled himself together and look away.

"Anyway Kenshin, I want to thank you for resulting things with Yoshimoto. Even I would find it difficult to fight through her soldiers." Nobunaga thanked.

"Y-you're welcome, though I think that Yoshimoto maybe planning something for tomorrow as we speak." Kenshin stated.

"Yes, knowing she has the Crimson armor piece easily set my blood to a boil, but I know can't simply charge into battle knowing to her it would pass the time for her boredom." Nobunaga explained.

"She wouldn't even care if her own soldiers died?" Kenshin asked.

"Probably, she is devious, after all." Nobunaga said.

"Well, we have to do something, I doubt she'll make things easy for us to get the armor piece." Mitsuhida pointed out.

"Then why not make it into a contest?" Kenshin suggested.

"A contest?" Nobunaga asked.

"I think a friendly contest would be the best way to settle things between generals than a fight to the death. Right, Hideyoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, it can be like that sport contest Mitsuhida did to test me and Kenshin." Hideyoshi agreed.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." Nobunaga smirked.

"My lord?" Mitshuida shocked that her lord would agree to such idea.

"Mitsuhida, send Yoshimoto another message! Let see how prideful she can be when I crush her?" Nobunaga excited.

"Ah, of course, my lord." Mitsuhida said before leaving the bath.

"Now Kenshin, why don't you join me and Hideyoshi in the bath together?" Nobunaga asked shocking the blonde girl blushing like crazy.

"No thanks, I'm clean enough now, so I'm going to bed. Good night!" Kenshin speak fast and rush out to his bedroom while also blushing like crazy.

"Men are so strange." Nobunaga said.

"(If only she knew…)" Hideyoshi thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Next up is going to be a sport contest between Oda Nobunaga and Imagawa Yoshimoto to claim the left leg of the Crimson Armor as Kenshin being a male is slowly starting to make himself know to the land starting with Yoshimoto. Although, the contest not go well as everyone hope as Nobunaga is starting to have feeling for Kenshin though doesn't know about it yet.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sport Contest for the Crimson Leg!**

The day has come for the Generals Nobunaga Oda and Imagawa Yoshimoto to settle things to see who will get to keep the left leg of the Crimson Armor and to see which of them is the better general in this Era. Standing with the Okehazama stand in the middle are the two sides with Nobunaga, Kenshin, Hideyoshi, and Akechi on one side and Yoshimoto with her little sister Tokugawa Ieyasu by her side.

"After receiving your kind letter, I came as quickly as I could, Nobunaga-dono." Yoshimoto said with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Uh, what exactly did Lady Nobunaga said in her letter?" Keshin asked Akechi, whispering in her ear.

"About calling her a coward for using numbers of soldiers understand facing the enemy herself and so on." Akechi answered, making it short for Kenshin to understand.

"I'm glad you appreciated it, Yoshimoto-dono." Nobunaga said nicely which anger the green general.

"So then, who shall we settle this? If you like, I'm prepared to show you how I earned my reputation as the finest bow master in Kaidou derives." Yoshimoto bragged.

"Ha, that sounds like fun." Nobunaga smiled.

"Huh, hold on, that not what we meant?" Hideyoshi panicked a little.

"However, in this event we'll be doing we're not going to take each other's life over this." Nobunaga said which shock the green general and pink girl.

"As the event itself, it will be… a Sport Contest!" Nobunaga announced.

"What… a sport contest?" Yoshimoto shocked and confused at the same time, came can be said for Ieyasu.

"That's right, if you really are amazing as you say you are then let see how you'll do in other sports besides archery." Nobunaga smirked.

Soon, everyone sits down while having some tasty takoyaki while Nobunaga explain the event that she gone over with the others last night and double checking this morning.

"Will we have five rounds, the first to win three will be the victor, we shall each draw from a box and enact what's written there. And the name of this sport contest shall be called, Recreation!"

"Kenshin, I'm not entirely sure she fully understands that word." Hideyoshi deadpanned.

"Even so, at least we won't have to worry about any bloodshed, that we won't." Kenshin chuckled.

"Can we write some of the choices too? That would be good." Yoshimoto asked.

"Yes, but if you think your mastery of the arrow will help win this whole thing then you got another thing coming." Nobunaga said.

"Oh, are you saying that you'll turn archery against me?" Yoshimoto asked.

"No, not me I'm afraid, but it'll be Kenshin who will outshine in archery and any of the rounds too." Nobunaga bragged that cause Kenhin to almost choke on his takoyaki.

"What?! Are you saying this… this… "Man" can outdo me with a bow?" Yoshimoto demanded in anger.

"I believe so, Akechi here tested him in different contest and he exceed her in all of them including archery." Nobunaga mentioned.

"As just as it hurts to admit this, my lady words are true." Akechi sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you were awesome back there, so I think you'll win this for team Nobunaga!" Hideyoshi cheered the red-hair boy.

"Well, my master did train me to be prepared for anything." Kenshin explained nervous as he remembers going through the harsh training on any kind of different sports he can think of.

"If that's the case, how about we continue playing until they all are completely destroyed." Yoshimoto suggested, wanting to see Kenshin's limit with her own eyes.

"Oh." Nobunaga does some thinking about that idea.

"Hold on now, it just a friendly contest, nothing too serious, that it isn't." Kenshin said.

"If you don't think you can win, feel free to run away in shame." Yoshimoto mocked.

"Come now, Lady Yoshimoto. I'm sure you would like to show everyone how great you are, and this event may boost your reputation." Kenshin pointed out.

"Oh, you might be right about that… and to make things interesting, when I win, I will claim Himura Kenshin as my new servant!" Yoshimoto declared, causing him, Hideyoshi and Akechi to gasps.

"(Heh, you ended up sealing your own fate, man from another world.)" Ieyasu mentally chuckled.

"Do you really think can make such a bet like that?" Nobunaga angered of the bet she just made.

"It's only fair that I get to have a prize should I win; you want the Crimson Armor left leg and I want your servant. Let see who get what they want?" Yoshimoto smirked sinisterly.

"Very well, then I hope you'll enjoy the taste of defeat." Nobunaga accepted the bet.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Kenshin asked worry.

"I think it's already too late!" Hideyoshi winced.

And so, the Sport Contest for a piece of the Crimson Armor and Kenshin's life as the prize have officially begun.

 **(1** **st** **Event: Sumo)**

The Sumo fight will take place on the beach within a circle Kenshin draw on the sand, Akechi and Ieyasu are the chosen fighters representing their team and enter a power struggle to see who can push each other down and out of the ring. It looked like Akechi was about to turn this in her favor until suddenly she lost her balance as Ieyasu pushes her down on her back out of the ring.

Kenshin noticed that a small pink glowing circle appeared under Akechi's foot and saw something fast hit her foot which caused the lost balance.

"Yes, Ieyasu wins!" Yoshimoto cheered.

"It would seem we're going to have to be careful with that girl, that we should." Kenshin warned.

"What do you mean?" Hideyoshi confused.

"It would seem Ieyasu did something that caused Akechi to lose, almost like magic." Kenshin said.

"Then that means they're cheating!" Hideyoshi angered, she never like cheaters.

"I think we'll have to keep an eye on them, something tells me even if we told Lady Nobunaga about this, she won't call off the contest." Kenshin mentioned.

"Oh, then we'll just have to… play better than they cheat!" Hideyoshi smiled.

"Guess that's the only thing can do, that it is." Kenshin chuckled.

 **(2** **nd** **Event: Beach Volleyball)**

This event will be of three players on each side, but since Yoshimoto and Ieyasu are the only ones who came Kenshin decided to play on Yoshimoto's team to make it even. Nobunaga did not mind this at all because she wanted to see how Kenshin will do against her though strangely started to feel jealous with him being close to Yoshimoto.

The game went off with both teams seem even as Kenshin makes it hard for the Nobunaga's team to score until Yoshimoto accidentally bump into him with his face between her covered cleavage which cause him to freak out enough to miss the incoming ball, thus making this event goes to Nobunaga.

"Awesome!" Hideyoshi shouted in joy.

"Very well done, my lord!" Akechi praised to the red-haired woman.

"I've never done that before, but it was absolutely enjoyable!" Nobunaga smiled.

"I'm sorry I caused you the match, that I am." Kenshin apologized.

"I-It's okay, I'll get her on the next event." Yoshimoto looked away to hide her blushing face which only Ieyasu notice.

 **(3** **rd** **Event: Karuta)**

This time, it's one-on-one with Hideyoshi vs Yoshimoto in this card game, but Hideyoshi's slow thinking lead Yoshimoto victory when she played a tough word.

"Remind me again why didn't you go?" Akechi asked Kenshin.

"Because I thought since Hideyoshi is good with words this game would suit her." Kenshin looked down in shame.

 **(4** **TH** **Event: Bowling)**

This is about knocking down the most pins, or little wooden poles, down and Akechi takes the win with a perfect rolling strike. Making this a win for team Nobunaga.

 **(5** **th** **Event: Horseback Archery)**

Kenshin and Yoshimoto are seen hiding horse while shooting their arrows at the targets that are spinning fast on two large wheels spun by Hideyoshi and Ieyasu. To everyone's surprise, this ends in a tie as Kenshin manage to hit the exact number of targets as Yoshimoto making her remember what Nobunaga said before the contest starts with Kenshin being more skilled than she thought.

 **(6** **th** **Event: Swimming)**

It's Hideyoshi and Ieyasu racing to see who can reach the checkpoint, which is Kenshin sitting on a boat, and swims back the fastest.

Ieyasu won while Hideyoshi pants rapidly from all that quick swimming.

 **(7** **th** **Event: Pattycake)**

Akechi and Yoshimoto pat their hands together in this game starting off slowly and every few seconds they increase speed to see who can keep up with another the longest and react to the clapping faster.

Thanks to her speed from being trained as a ninja, Akechi takes the win.

 **(A bunch of Events Later)**

Everyone has become exhausted from the number of events they played, even Kenshin is starting to feel tired as well.

"We each won the same number of slips." Ieyasu pointed out.

"Really not too bad…" Yoshimoto complimented on Nobunaga's strength to keep on going.

"You too." Nobunaga responded.

"No, no more, please!" Hideyoshi begged as her eyes spin of dizziness.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep this up…" Kenshin panted.

"Alright, this is the last one!" Nobunaga said as she makes her way to the box to pick out the last event.

"The last match is… THIS!" Nobunaga pulled out the last slip revealing it to be kite flying.

"Kite flying, I haven't done that since I was I little boy, that I had." Kenshin said.

Soon, Nobunaga and Yoshimoto are standing at the end of the long dock with their flags waving through the wind as they both stare at each other with serious expression.

"This last event will finish our competition." Yoshimoto stated.

"I didn't expect you to give me so much trouble, you're a real warrior." Nobunaga complimented.

"If I may ask, Lady Nobunaga, why exactly are Hideyoshi and Ieyasu tied on the kites we're flying? I mean, couldn't we have just fly them without people on them?" Kenshin asked as shown behind him are Ieaysu and a panicking Hideyoshi tied to the kites.

"I believe this would be more fun that way, besides Hideyoshi weight the less than all of us." Nobunaga explained.

"I'm never dieting again!" Hideyoshi promised as she cries.

"Win this match today and you retain the Crimson Armor's left leg and Himura Kenshin!" Nobunaga announced, pointing at the Crimson Leg and Kenshin sitting next to it.

"Is it too late to just shake hands and call it a day?" Kenshin asked with begging tears flowing from his eyes.

"Rope-bearers, are you ready?" Akechi asked, they responded yes.

"Begin!"

The match starts as Nobunaga and Yoshimoto ran down the dock while pulling on the rope that made the kites fly which begins the Kite-Fighting challenge. While the Rope-bearers fighting each other, the ones on the kite are fighting as well but it's more of Hideyoshi dodging Ieyasu's attacks from the sharp end of her Priestess Staff.

"Now, this Kite-Fighting is more intense than the ones we have back home." Kenshin commented, wondering if Hideyoshi can last long before the hourglass runs out.

"I wonder what's that for anyway?" Kenshin asked himself, then he notice something on the water.

He sees six women in black armor though doesn't look like they belong to Nobunaga or Yoshimoto's army, one is rolling the boat with paddles and the other five are standing firmly as they aim their guns right at Hideyoshi and Ieyasu.

Wait, gun?

Kenshin's eyes widen of realization on what's going to happen next.

"Lady Nobunaga! Lady Yoshimoto! Move the girls now!" Kenshin shouted, confusing the two warrior women.

One of the black-armored women fired a bullet at Hideyoshi though miss the head on the right.

"AAAAAAHHHH?! What's going on?!" Hideyoshi panicked.

"(I didn't plan on shooters here, and they don't appear to be with Nobunaga either. What's going on here?)" Ieyasu asked before her thoughts got interrupted when a bullet shot through her kite.

"Are those soldiers with you?" Yoshimoto asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Nobunaga said as she quickly moves Hideyoshi hoping to get out of their firing range as the green general does the same.

The three soldiers continue firing bullets to either kill them with holes on their bodies or let them fall to the lake and shot them in the water.

Kenshin decided to handle them himself as he quickly use his sword to cut a piece of long wood from the dock, he slides down the front side-poles of the dock to get to the water setting the board on, then with one might push from his leg send him surfing toward the black soldiers.

"Kenshin!" Akechi worried.

"Huh, there's someone coming for us!" The rolling soldier pointed at Kenshin.

"Deal with it, we're kinda busy here!" One black soldier said.

The rolling soldier pulls out her gun and starts shooting at Kenshi, but he deflects them with his sword as he gets closer to the small boat and the surfing is starting to slow down meaning he'll have to jump to the boat. At the moment the board stop, Kenshin jumps as high as he could in the air while dodging the bullets, once he is right above the boat, he dives down and landed right in the middle of the boat.

"What the… who's this?" One black soldier asked shock.

"It's the warrior I told you about!" The rolling soldier alerted.

"Wait, is this man?"

"Impossible, I though our lord was the only one?"

"Shut up and shot him!"

"I don't think so…" Kenshin closed his eyes and hold the hilt of the sword tightly.

" **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū: Ryūkansen (Dragon Coil Flash)"** Kenshin knocked all the guns away and strike at the soldiers so hard, they were sent flying off the boat and into the water.

"Wow, go Kenshin!" Hideyoshi cheered.

"Amazing…" Ieyasu surprised.

"Kenshin is more skilled than I thought." Yoshimoto admitted.

"Yes, he certainly is a great warrior." Nobunaga smiled.

 **(Later)**

"Are you sure?" Nobunaga surprised that Yoshimoto is willing to give her the Crimson Leg.

"Yes, your servant saved my little sister's life and even if those soldiers didn't show up, I still would've lost. I see you are a great warrior, my lady." Yoshimoto admitted defeat honorable.

"The general who wears the Crimson Armor will conquer the land, right? You have big dreams, Nobunaga-dono." Yoshimoto said.

"You aren't interested in that, sister, really?" Ieyasu asked.

"I prefer to spend my days having fun with you and the rest of our family. And watching Nobunaga-dono is much more fun." Yoshimoto said.

"And Kenshin, thank you so much for saving her." Yoshimoto thanked the young swordsman.

"You're welcome, Lady Yoshimoto, though I am worried about this master the soldiers spoke which got me confused." Kenshin mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Nobunaga asked.

"Apparently, I'm NOT the only male human in this world." Kenshin revealed. Everyone gasps of the news.

"What do you mean by that? I thought only you came here with Hideyoshi?" Akechi demanded grabbing him by the shirt.

"Please, calm down, Miss Akechi, I really don't know much from just that. Ask the soldiers, they probably know." Kenshin begged, not liking Akechi's scary face.

"Whoa, now this is getting super-weird that I almost forgot about almost dying from the kite contest." Hideyoshi shocked.

"If there is indeed another male warrior like Kenshin, do you think he's after the Crimson Armor?" Ieyasu asked curious.

"Maybe that was why those soldiers were there to ambush us." Yoshimoto guessed.

"In any case, we better be on our guard because I believe we'll be seeing this other male warrior soon." Nobunaga said getting a gut feeling about this.

Kenshin looks up at the crimson colored horizon and tightening his grip on the hilt, thinking about this other male those black-armored women soldiers were talking about maybe dangerous and fear that his sword will clash against this mystery warrior in the future. And something was telling him that this other male may also be involved with the Crimson Armor, just like Ieyasu guessed.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, the Sport Contest sure went off fun and exciting for everyone except when Hideyoshi and Ieaysu almost got killed by some strange black-armored women who claimed soldiers of another male like Kenshin in this world. Everyone will have to be on the look for this mysterious foe while they gather the Crimson Armor from the other generals of Japan.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Rival Feudal Lords in One Battle**

Nobunaga, Hideyoshi Kenshin, and Akechi are sitting in the middle of a bridge as they watch a fierce battle between the Feudal Lords that are fighting each other with everything they got.

"Take this, Shingen!" A woman with a blue spear shouted.

The young woman has light skin, large brown eyes and blueish black shoulder length hair that sits mostly sits behind her ears, a large chunk of hair sits in front of the left side of her face and a smaller strand of hair sits on the right side of her head, two loose strands of hair sit on her forehead. She wears a blue belly top with gold outlining around the bust, that reveals her cleavage, baggy dark grey trousers, a white wrap around her chest, dark blue pieces of armor on her hands, shoulders and legs, with bits of white cloth tied around them and a white headband with black Japanese characters written on the center of it, fastened with a gold clip on its right. Breasts sizes: D-cup.

"Shut up, Kenshin!" The other woman said.

The other young woman named Shingen, with a tall and powerfully built body, she has lightly tanned skin, long, straight, bushy white hair and dark yellow eyes. She has a cross shaped scar on her right cheek. She wears a red bra, with an orange and yellow jacket, red pants, with a red and yellow skirt, tied around her waist with white cloth, she wears red shoulder, arm and leg armour, with white socks and traditional japanese sandals. On top of her head, she wears a yellow horned demons mask, and wears red and gold flower-like clips in her hair. She carries a black fan with golden Japanese characters written on it, which is attached to a golden pole. Breasts sizes: E-cup.

Shingen swings her fan creating a tornado charging toward F. Kenshin **(The F is for Female so we don't get confused with her and the boy Kenshin)** as she jumps high and start thrusting her appear at a rapid pace that clashes against the tornado causing an explosion.

"They've been at it all day, where they get all the energy?" Hideyoshi asked feeling bored of watching this fight.

"They have been training since they were young, so I figure they would also have the stamina to go on longer." Kenshin pointed out.

"Seriously, this is totally stupid." Hideyoshi complained.

"Taken Shingen of Kai, and Uesugi Kenshin of Echigo. Even after a full day of battle, neither shows any sign of exhaustion." Akechi commented on the warriors' continuing fighting spirit as Nobunaga smiles and drinks her tea.

"They just got WAY too much energy." Hideyoshi said.

"It's still amazing of how long they've been going at each other, 598 fights and every single one of the ends in a draw." Kenshin complimented.

"It's so weird." Hideyoshi deadpanned.

"Though I think it's also weird that you and female Kenshin have the same name, that might leave some confusion." Hideyoshi pointed out.

"Don't worry, we can either call her Uesugi or call me Ken for short." Kenshin suggested.

"Interesting, we'll think about that later." Nobunaga said.

Hours have passed and the sun is already setting down from the horizon, Nobunaga's group are eating some food for a little snack as the battle between the two Feudal Lords continues on like always.

"So, why are those people fighting again, you want tell me?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I'm curious about that too." Kenshin said.

"It all began with a minor argument at a banquet many, many years ago." Akechi explained.

"An argument?" Hideyoshi wondered.

"From what I heard, anyway." Akechi said as she explains the argument was about who is stronger than the other.]

"So, one picked a fight and the other went along with it?" Hideyoshi confused saying it's stupid.

"Well, tell me, does a warrior need an excuse for battle? I think not. You fight because someone's there to fight." Nobunaga lectured.

"That maybe so but fighting without a purpose would not make you feel like your living your life at all, that is not." Kenshin stated.

"When people start understanding more of themselves, they see the purpose they were meant to do for it is their own path to walk whether it's for the sake of others or just one's self. Some maybe greedy for money and fame, but other with noble goals like protecting the innocent and in hopes of peace are something worth fighting for. The way I was taught, fighting for a purpose you believe in is something worth living." Kenshin phrased the strong words his master taught back in his world.

"Wow, that's a really cool speech!" Hideyoshi amazed.

"Hmm, those are very wise words. Wouldn't you agree, Mitsuhide?" Nobunaga asked.

"Uh, I guess so." Akechi said while hiding the tiny blush on her face.

"And besides, I don't think those two really hate each other, no they don't." Kenshin said.

"Really, what makes you think that?" Nobunaga asked curious.

"You can see the expression on their faces that shows they're having fun." Kenshin pointed at the two warriors as they smile in the middle of battle.

"Uh, I've been getting that feeling too when I look at them." Hideyoshi mentioned.

"You hear that, Mitsuhide. Those two are truly interesting." Nobunaga said, Akechi glares at them for getting all her Lord's attention.

"Oh, I should take a photo to show everyone in my class." Hideyoshi took out her phone and went to the edge.

"Be careful, Hideyoshi, it's dangerous to get too close like that." Kenshin warned as Hideyoshi struggles to get the two Feudal Lords in the frame.

"Take this!" Shingen prepared to unleash her attack.

" **Flame Dragon Fan Strike"** Shingen created a tornado that soon burst into flames making a dragon-shape appearance.

" **Lightning Spear Flurry"** F. Kenshin fired a large ball of electricity from her spear.

The two attacks clashed which resulted into a huge explosion, Kenshin quickly acted by grabbing Hideyoshi pulling her away before the shockwave of the explosion reached them though some of the electric spark hit Hideyoshi's phone.

"That was close, you're not hurt are?" Kenshin asked the short blonde girl.

"I'm fine." Hideyoshi groaned and gasps upon seeing a crack on her phone and the screen is black.

"NOOOOOO?! My phone, my phone is dead?!" Hideyoshi cried.

"D-Don't worry, I'm sure we can get it fix once we get back to our world, I'll even pay for it too." Kenshin offered.

"Y-You sure, it's pretty expensive to get my phone fix." Hideyoshi mentioned.

"I'm sure I can borrow some money from my master, he gambles a lot and comes with lots of money." Kenshin said.

"Okay, I guess I can live without my phone." Hideyoshi kissed her broken phone and put it back inside her armor.

"Let me remind you two that we're not here at Kawanaka Island to sightess, we're after the armor those two possess. We must talk to them." Akechi said.

"These two are as equally stubborn. If we ask neither will simply give us the armor." Nobunaga said, suggests finding another way to negotiate.

"If that's the case then giving them gold would be pointless too if they're fond to the armor pieces that's been in their clan for generations." Kenshin stated.

"Well, then they're fools obese with war. What to do?" Nobunaga tried to think as night began to take over the sky.

"My lord, I have an intriguing plan to try." Akechi said.

"Okay, tell me."

"First, we side with one of them and help that alley to defeat the other. It's quite"

"I'm afraid that may not work, that it won't." Kenshin interrupted.

"Huh?" Akechi confused.

"Those two have been at each other for years and not once did they ask help from anyone else, and Nobunaga did mentioned earlier that those two are stubborn, meaning they'll just refuse your offer in an instant, that they would." Kenshin pointed out the flaws in Akechi's plan.

It took Akechi five whole seconds to realize that Kenshin is right and then gasps.

"NOOO?! My plan is a failure from the start!" Akechi cried in shame.

"Yes, and it's disgraceful because I don't want to interfere with their duel. Never come up with that again." Nobunaga angered before walking away.

"Yes, my lord." Akechi said. Hideyoshi and Kenshin look at the purple ninja feeling sad for her as they follow Nobunaga back to their camp.

 **(Later)**

"Well, nothing makes a person feel better like going out on a late-night walk after dinner." Kenshin smiled as he walks by himself through the forest enjoying the peaceful night.

Seeing the beautiful sight of nature reminds him of the forest and jungle he used to visit with his master during training and some of the fun he had too, sometimes he wish the whole world could be peaceful like this. Then his thoughts are stop when he spotted Akechi near a little river talking to someone.

"Akechi, and is that… Ieyasu? What is she doing here?" Kenshin asked as he quietly sneaks closer to listen.

"You only want to make Nobunaga happy, right?" Ieyasu asked, Akechi didn't answer as she remain silent, and that answered the question.

"Well then, why not do something that will accomplish that?" Ieyasu advised.

"Something that will make Nobunaga happy?" Akechi asked herself and smile as she now knows what to do.

"Thank you, Ieyasu!" Akechi thanked before walking away, leaving the pink hair girl with a sinister smile on her face.

"(It looks like Ieyasu just made Akechi go against Lady Nobunaga's wishes, by stealing the two armor pieces herself.)" Kenshin thought before quietly getting out without being seen. He gets the feeling Ieyasu is up to something else as well, but he'll worry about that later.

Ieyasu thought she heard something, but it found and heard nothing, so she just thought it was her imagination.

 **(With Akechi)**

"I'm sorry to have done this to you, but I must do this to make Nobunaga happy." Akechi said, looking down at the tied up Hideyoshi who just found out about Akechi's plan to steal the Crimson Armor and silent the girl so she wouldn't tell Nobunaga.

"Now, let's move out!" Akechi ordered the four soldiers she gathered to help with this plan and just as they step outside.

"And just where do you think you're going, Akechi?"

Akechi and the soldiers gasp of shocking when they see Nobunaga and Kenshin stepping out of the shadows.

"M-My lord, what are you doing here?" Akechi asked.

"Kenshin informed that you were about steal the Crimson Armor from the two lords, he also told me you got the idea when you were speaking with Ieyasu earlier." Nobunaga explained.

"(Crap, he spied on me.)" Akechi thought angry at Kenshin.

"Akechi, you have disobeyed my order to interfere with the duel and now you must be punish." Nobunaga glared as Akechi does not like her usual punishment.

 **(Morning)**

"Let's finish this today, my enemy." Shingen declared.

"Sounds good! Let's do this!" F. Kenshin agreed as both are about to fight.

"Wait!" Nobunaga called out as she jumps into the battlefield.

Meanwhile with Kenshin and the girls watching this from the bridge.

"I can't see anything." Akechi complained as her glasses was taken away as punishment for disobeying Nobunaga with marks on her face where her glasses were.

"That's so cute, Akerin." Hideyoshi commented as she tries to hold her laughing in.

"You do seem a little different." Kenshin tried to compliment while trying not to laugh.

Back to the three Lords.

"Nobunaga, what are you doing here?" Shingen demanded.

"If this concerns the armor, you should know I'll never give it up." F. Kenshin said.

"Yes, it concerns that." Nobunaga answered.

"How about it, want to have a battle with me, right now, for the armor?" Nobunaga challenged shocking the two rival lords.

"You want me to wager a treasure that I received from my ancestors?" F. Kenshin asked.

"Don't be stupid. What reason could you possible have to fight us?" Shingen asked.

"I have a reason. Your fights are weak, I can't bear to watch." Nobunaga answered making them gasps.

"A battle with a fixed outcome is an embarrassment to a warrior." Nobunaga said.

"Fixed?" Shingen angered.

"Take that back! My battle with Shingen are always real!" F. Kenshin claimed.

"Nonsense!" Nobunaga pointed her sword The Blade of Fury at them. "A war means taking lives, but now I've notice you've begun to take joy in this. Thus, days and months have passed without settling this." Nobunaga walked to the score board saying all these ties are not good enough.

"It is just as my servant who is also named Kenshin said, you two friends meaning friends don't kill each other." Nobunaga added.

"(There's someone with the same name as mine?)" F. Kenshin thought

"I'll make you wenches take this seriously!" Nobunaga declared and unleash her powerful fighting aura and chose Shingen to be her first opponent.

 **(Music-Dragon Booster Opening Theme)**

Shingen launch a tornado at Nobunaga but she slices it away, the white-haired general charge with a rapid attack.

"Oh, that looks like…" Kenshin recognized that move.

"Lady Kenshin's technique!" Hideyoshi finished though Akechi is happening trouble seeing what's going on.

Nobunaga dodge and slash away the attack forcing Shingen back though she counter with her tornado attack, Nobunaga jumps over it and clash her sword against her opponent's battle fan then they clash their weapons against each other until Nobunaga charges in with a downward swing as Shingen blocks it creating a shockwave.

"Nobunaga, why is it that you seek the armor?" Shingen asked.

"To conquer the land!" Nobunaga answered, this confuses Shingen as she managed to push her away.

"Why do you wish to conquer?" Shingen asked again.

"Then I ask you, Shingen! Kenshin! Both of you have been born as generals during these wars, you both should know better. Why do you not seek conquest?" Nobunaga asked making them wonder about that.

"Why be a warrior if you do not aim for the mountain's summit?" Nobunaga mocked.

"Silence! You have no right to speak like that to me, young one!" Shingen angered.

"(Aren't they all around the same age?)" Kenshin asked.

" **Flame Dragon Fan Strike"** Shingen unleashed her fire dragon tornado at Nobunaga who didn't move an inch.

"My Lord!" Hideyoshi and Akechi worried, but Kenshin knew she'll be alright.

" **Cruel Blade"** Nobunaga fired her flaming attack against the fire dragon and the collision caused a big explosion as they appear to be equal.

However, Nobunaga smiles and the Cruel Blade attack kept going much to Shingen's shock as she got hit head-on by the attack as the shockwave blew F. Kenshin away a bit.

 **(Music End)**

"Umm…" Kenshin felt he sense something and look at the trees to his right.

Nobunaga walks to Shingen who is now on the ground defeated as she smiles much the red hair woman's confusion.

"I'll give you the Crimson Armor, but… I won't give it to you for free." Shingen said.

"I'm not averse to admitting my defeat, but I refuse to live in shame from this battle. You must abide by this one condition that I set for you." Shingem moved her hand to her neck.

"Please take off my head then claim the armor, Nobunaga. That is my final request to you." Shingen offered.

"I understand." Nobunaga said as she raises her sword.

"Wait, my lord!" Hideyoshi begged her to reconsider and wanted to ask Kenshin to stop her, but he is nowhere to be found.

"Wait!" F. Kenshin stepped in between Nobunaga and Shingen.

"Kenshin, what are you doing?" Shingen asked.

"Move, Kenshin, if you don't then I will take your head too." Nobunaga threatened, but the spear woman shows no fear as she threw her spear away.

"I beg of you, Lord Nobunaga. I beg you to take my life and my armor and Takeda Shingen!" Kenshin pleaded.

"Wait, Kenshin, you plead for my life! What do you think you're doing?" Shingen asked as she gets up.

"What else is there? I could never stand for you to be defeated in battle by anyone but me." F. Kenshin said and waits for Nobunaga.

Nobunaga held her sword to F. Kenshin's throat, everything is silent for a moment or two, and then Nobunaga retreated her sword away from F. Kenshin's neck.

"Your heads aren't even worth displaying." Nobunaga said.

"I see everything worked out well." Kenshin said walking toward with dragging two black soldiers.

"Kenshin?" Nobunaga surprised.

"So, that's the one bearing the same name is mine." F. Kenshin whispered.

"I caught these two trying to sneak away after they stole these from the generals." Kenshin revealed the two Crimson Armor pieces much to the two lords' shock.

"They intend on stealing the armor while we were all distracted by the battle. Luckily, I was able to see them when I notice movements within the trees." Kenshin explained.

"Well done, Kenshin, I won the battle so both armors are mine now! Let's go!" Nobunaga ordered as they walk away.

"Wait!" F. Kenshin called out.

"You… your name is Kenshin?" F. Kenshin asked.

"Yes, my full name is Himura Kenshin, that it is." Kenshin introduced.

"He is also from another world where he and other are known as man." Nobunaga revealed shocking them as her group leaves.

"A man… from another world?" F. Kenshin said as she and Shingen wonders about Kenshin without noticing the blushes on their cheeks.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Nobunaga has two armor pieces of the Crimson Armor with a little help from Kenshin stopping a couple of black soldiers as they were trying to steal them, and it looks like the two rival Feudal Lords started to have an interest in Kenshin too. Kenshin will have to prepare himself for when the women of this world start to learn other center things like what men and women do together in a pleasuring way.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ghost Story of Battōsai the Man Slayer**

"I see, so, this warrior with the same name as Kenshin Uesugi has captured the soldiers I sent out to get their pieces of the Crimson armor." A shadowly figure with the voice of a younf man said sitting on the darkness with only one candle lit up.

"Indeed, that is the report from the messenger hawk." A woman answered.

She is a slender, yet voluptuous woman with dark red hair pinned in a bun, light brown eyes, and a small beauty mark under the left side of her lower lip. She wears a low-cut red kimono which hangs loosely over her upper arms, exposing her decolletage. Particularly well-groomed and made up. She also wears heavy eye shadow and green lipstick. Breasts sizes: F-cup.

"My lord, forgive me for speaking such things in front of you but I fear this warrior from another world has proven to become a threat in your quest." The woman pointed out about Kenshin stopping their soldiers twice.

"He's certainly strong and move fast too, perhaps he could be a worthy opponent for me as well." The young man smirked.

"But my lord…" The woman worried.

"Don't worry, Yumi, you've seen my strength firsthand on the battlefield even some of the strongest women were no match against me." The young man reminded his right-hand as his red eyes glares at the woman.

"Of course, I never doubted your strength and I will always follow you to the end, Lord Shishio." Yumi bowed.

The young man named Shishio smiles wickedly evil and look at the single candle imagining it to be bigger and hotter flame and the image of Kenshin's backside is shown.

"(My blood boils whenever I hear your name, it is telling me to fight you and kill.)" Shishio thought as his red eyes glows a little while chuckling.

 **(Nobunaga's Palace, Throne Room)**

Kenshin and Hideyoshi are waiting outside with Shiro while Nobunaga is having a meeting with Yoshimoto and Ieyasu about going out for a little hawk-hunting together.

"What's hawk-hunting?" Hideyoshi asked.

"It means using a trained hawk to hunt, it's a primary form of entertainment around here." Shiro explained.

"I read about that in a book, Lords from another countries come and bring their hawks as gifts as a form of admiration and Lady Nobunaga also loves hawks, that she does." Kenshin added.

"Oh, does hunting mean I can eat meat for once?" Hideyoshi asked as she wants more than rice and veggies they've been having.

"We're here for a banquet!" Shingen announced her arrival with F. Kenshin as well.

"Greetings you two, I take it you got the message of the hawk-hunting?" Kenshin asked.

"Yep, I can't wait to see we'll be feasting on tonight." Shingen excited.

"Greeting, Kenshin, it's nice to see you again." F. Kenshin greeted with a bow.

"Hold on, I just realize you both have the same first name!" Hideyoshi pointed out.

"We do, which is why whenever Kenshin and I are together with the others (or maybe just the two of us) you call me Ken for short." F. Kenshin suggested.

"Very well, I can accept that." Kenshin nodded as the two warrior women enter Nobunaga's room.

"Oh, this is quite the splendid hawk you have here." Shingen commented at the hawk in a gold-like cage.

"Well done, Ieyasu." Ken complimented the pink hair girl making her blush.

Kenshin narrow his eyes in a serious mood locking onto Ieyasu remembering the night she played Akechi into stealing Shingen and Ken's pieces of the Crimson Armor probably for herself since Yoshimoto isn't interested in conquering Japan, he can tell this pink girl is planning something big involving the Crimson Armor and perhaps using Lady Nobunaga to gather them for her.

"Huh, is something the matter, Kenshin?" Hideyoshi asked as she notices Kenshin looking a little serious right now, the question snapped Kenshin out of his thoughts on Ieyasu.

"Oh, it's nothing, Hideyoshi. I just was thinking… what kind of animal we'll be hunting, that I was." Kenshin lied with a nervous chuckle. Luckily, Hideyoshi brought it.

"You sure look serious for hunting." Shiro said.

"Well, my master took me out in a forest, and I had to survive for two whole weeks on my own." Kenshin explained.

"Whoa, two whole weeks! I don't think I would last a day or two alone in the woods." Hideyoshi admitted.

"I see, then you two better go the Lords are leaving." Shiro pointed at the Lords walking out together.

"Hey, wait! I want meat too!" Hideyoshi cried as she ran after them with Kenshin behind.

 **(Outside a Dark, Spooky Forest)**

Everyone is watching as the hawk is flying in the sky and chasing a smaller bird as Hideyoshi thinks this is like a race to the death, Kenshin remembers meeting a hawk two years ago in a forest they came friends and hunted together until it was for Kenshin to go back home and the hawk flew elsewhere.

"Oh?" Kenshin turned around noticing a fluffy white bunny behind.

"Oh, a bunny, I wanna keep it!" Hideyoshi said and tells the hawk to go catch the bunny.

"You do know that hawks are naturally born hunters and they kill their prey." Kenshin informed.

"I'm sure it'll go easy on the bunny." Hideyoshi hoped, they waited for a few seconds, but the hawk doesn't seem to be coming back.

"Umm, now that's strange." Kenshin said.

"My lord, what will we do?" Akechi asked and Nobunaga turns to Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi, you want to keep that rabbit?" She asked.

"Yes, I do!" Hideyoshi answered quickly.

"Very well, everyone let's go." Nobunaga suggested to go into the forest, and they all agree to find the rabbit and the hawk.

Everyone enters the forest, all except for Ieyasu staying behind for a moment as she does an evil smile.

"So, tell me Ieyasu… what do you really know about this forest?" Kenshin asked seriously, standing next to Ieyasu much to her shock.

"K-Kenshin… I thought you already gone in with the others." Ieyasu said nervous.

"I will, after you tell me what your plan is involving this forest like how you tried to get Akechi to steal the Crimson Armor pieces from Shingen and Ken that night." Kenshin revealed.

"What… h-how'd you know that?" Ieyasu asked shock.

"I guess you could say I'm pretty at sneaking around like a ninja, you lack the sharp instinct to even notices me." Kenshin answered making Ieyasu gasps.

"(Damn it, I underestimate this warrior.)" Ieyasu thought as she knew she has no choice to tell him the truth.

"This is known as the Sea of Forest, inside is very dark as the trees covers the sky like it has suddenly become nighttime, it is also where the heads of warriors who died are buried here." Ieyasu explained and they heard screaming in the woods.

"That sounds like Hideyoshi and Akechi, you better tell me all you know about this forest." Kenshin demanded.

"There is also a reason why most warriors and others who enter this forest never comes out, it is because they get trapped by dead samurai and forcing them to have tea parties for all eternity. The only way to be free from the forest and make the dead warriors rest in peace is by going through the 100 ghost stories challenge, you have to tell 100 stories and they have to be at least scary for them otherwise you're doom." Ieyasu explained in a dark tone.

"I see, then I must help them to get out of this forest, that I must." Kenshin said before grabbing Ieyasu's arm.

"And you're coming with me, unless you want to have a fight right now." Kenshin threatened as he pulls up a little of his sword with his thumb.

Ieyasu have magic powers and some fighting skills, but she knew better that Kenshin would beat her in a fight in seconds and his techniques deliver heavy blows with only the front blunt side, making her afraid if he ever decides to use the sharp end.

"Very well, let us go then." Ieyasu sighed in defeat.

The two enter the forest together walking deep as they can like the lights are fading from within until they saw a burning light up ahead meaning it must be the dead tea party, Kenshin is surprised to see Masamune Date here too. She must've tried to walk through the forest and got trapped by the dead samurais and force to take the 100 ghost stories challenge.

"Kenshin, I'm so glad to see you!" Hideyoshi cried as she hugs him.

"I'm glad you all are safe, that I am. I take these are the dead samurai we have to tell ghost stories to?" Kenshin asked looking at the four zombie samurais.

"Yes, I managed to tell them seven stories and seven candles gone out, meaning there's ninety-three stories left to tell." Masamune explained showing them the candles.

"Then we better get started if we want to get out of here together, that we should." Kenshin said as he its down and everyone gather around the candles.

Starting with Ieyasu, everyone each tells their own scary stories and seem to satisfied the dead samurais except Akechi gets scared real easily and throw lash out in fear, so she is force to be tied up with her mouth cover and Lady Nobunaga's stories aren't very scary at all even though Akechi gets scared of them.

"Okay, we have 35 blown out candles and there are 65 ones left." Kenshin counted the remaining burned candles.

"Aw, we're not even close to halfway." Hideyoshi cried fearing they'll be stick in this forest forever.

"Forgive me, I'm all out of stories." Ieyasu informed sadly.

"This is terrible, Ieyasu is not and none of Lord Nobunaga's stories are any. What are we going to do?!" Hideyoshi panicked.

"In case you've forgotten, we still got Kenshin here." Ieyasu pointed out.

"Kenshin! PLEASE tell us you have more stories to tell?" Hideyoshi begged.

"Perhaps, I believe there is one story that will end this challenge once and for all." Kenshin determined.

"Oh, a story that will sniff out all these candles in one good. I'm interested to hear it." Nobunaga said as the other lords nod in agreement.

"This story… goes to a couple hundred years ago back in my old world involving my ancestor I was named after." Kenshin narrowed his eyes in a dark, scary tone.

"Back then my ancestor was named Battosai, the Man Slayer for the all murdering he has done." Kenshin started telling everyone including the dead samurais about his ancestor's dark past.

He told them about his ancestor as a child seeing all the blood of innocent people some bandits killed traumatize and three women who he grown to see them as his older sisters as they sacrificed themselves for him to live, soon he was taken in and trained by a strong swordsman. Years later war breaks out and the pervious Kenshin decided to enter the battle of the war in hopes to stop the fighting with his sword, but what he did during the war made things worse as he started slaughtering all the men who draw their swords at them and killing many more. Blood was spilled everything, and his eyes were yellow as if he became some sort of demon, other strong swordsman were no match for his skills, strength, and speed for he would soon be known as the Man Slayer, Battosai. Even when the war ended and everyone lived in peace, the Battosai continue this dark path as his soul is stained in blood of the enemies he has killed and even fought against another named who was also a Battosai, the battle was fierce both could've died but the previous Kenshin won in the end and years later he vanish.

"They say the Battosai still wonders the world seeking those who have also committed sins and kills them, without mercy. It's a true sad and dangerous story of bloodshed for you all better be prepare and count your sins… because Battosai may come after you too." Kenshin draw out his sword a little and clink it back as suddenly slash marks appears right next to everyone including the dead samurais frighten them even Nobunaga was a little scared.

"Whoa, now that was scary!" Hideyoshi gasped.

Hideyoshi wonders if that story has impressed the zombies, at first it seems like nothing happened until one candle went out and a second later another candle went out then to everyone's surprise all the candles went in mere seconds.

"All the candles, they're all out!" Ken shocked.

"This could only mean that…" Shingen paused.

"Kenshin's story really worked, he blew away all the candles at once!" Hideyoshi cheered.

"Well done, Kenshin, it would you are better at story telling than I thought." Nobunaga complimented.

"Thank you, I was really a bit worry the dead samurais wouldn't impress, that I was." Kenshin said scratching the back of his head.

"Kenshin Himura, like Nobunaga who is worthy of ruling the land, you are worthy as a samurai." One of the dead samurai said.

"Whoa, they spoke?" Hideyoshi gasped.

"May your souls finally rest in peace." Kenshin prayed.

"Thank you but be aware of the evil that will seek to destroy this land… one is just like and not like the females of this world." The dead samurai warned before they all vanish heading off to the afterlife.

Kenshin took in the words the dead samurai said and will train hard for the day he will face his other male also wondering if he's from another world like he and Hideyoshi and wonder how did he even get here in the first place.

"Okay, with that over, we can finally leave this place. I'll go get Akerin." Hideyoshi said going to untie Akechi, but she soon sees her that she wet herself while being passed out. This soon Hideyoshi realize that she has to go to.

"Well, we better go find Hideyoshi her new pet rabbit." Kenshin said as he gets up.

"Huh, pet rabbit, do you mean to say that Hideyoshi doesn't want to fest on the rabbit's meat?" Nobunaga confused.

"Oh no, Hideyoshi is not the kind of girl who would eat small animals like rabbits, she just wants it as a pet." Kenshin explained.

"Oh, I see." Nobunaga said understanding it.

"Besides, I think I know where we can find a good animal to hunt." Kenshin said.

 **(Nobunaga's Palace, Banquet)**

"Cheers to making out of the 100 Ghost Stories challenge thanks for Kenshin!" Nobunaga raised a cup, and everyone cheers along.

"Kenshin, these boars you caught are tasty too." Shingen said as she eats the leg.

"You're welcome, I'm glad we can enjoy this banquet together, that I am." Kenshin smiled.

"And I got my very own pet bunny!" Hideyoshi snuggled the rabbit on her cheeks.

"After this, the gathering for the Crimson Armor will continue on and I will bring this land together!" Nobunaga declared proudly and everyone cheers with her.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Everyone were out for a little hunting until they got themselves trapped by dead samurai and won't leave until they told 100 ghost stories which was difficult for them until Kenshin decided to use the story of his ancestor, the previous Kenshin who was the dangerous killer known as Battosai the Man Slayer which got them out of there. The main villain has also made a slight appeance in this chapter as the day for Kenshin and Shishio to meet will come to decide to fate of this world.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
